Les Owlerables
by whompyourwillow
Summary: In Harry Potter's 5th year, the DA weren't the only ones in Hogwarts gathering to fight. Follow Hedwig and Pig as they and the other creatures at school form their own rebellion,  and maybe, just maybe, find love in unexpected places.


There was something about the way the moon shone tonight, Hedwig thought as she glided through the still air over Little Whinging, that was making the whole landscape look marvelous. The street lamps festooned the empty, paved streets like they were pathways to destiny. Garbage bins left out on the curb were wonders of the Earth to Hedwig, inviting her, whispering kind words into her ears and telling her of life's most beautiful secrets. Even the bland, perfectly-normal-thank-you-very-much architecture of Privet Drive seemed, somehow, immensely appealing as Hedwig approached it. The home that she knew so well, where the Muggles would hardly let her spread her own wings, suddenly seemed like a new, exciting mystery that had yet to be enjoyed. The neighborhood which had once served as nothing but a penitentiary to Hedwig was all suddenly so…_divine_.

It was not a lengthy encounter, not at all. Yet, in those few moments when his chestnut eyes met her amber ones, Hedwig felt a jolt of electricity somewhere deep down inside of her.

Pigwidgeon.

He had made his entrance into her life just as she made hers through the window of Ron Weasley's bedroom. He had been zooming around the small space, occasionally hitting a wall or lamp or bedpost in the process, but each time quickly regaining his energy and taking off in another direction. His enthusiasm and playfulness lit a spark in Hedwig's heart, the warmth of which she could still feel now as she made her way home. Pig went on, oblivious, as she admired him with shining eyes. But she was not the only one who noticed the bird, for the lump that had been lying under the bed's patchwork blankets suddenly sprang up, revealing a mess of red hair atop a very angry freckled face.

"OY! GINNY," he called. "GET THIS BLOODY BIRD OUT OF MY BEDROOM! IT'S HAVING A FIT!" Ron ran his fingers through his hair and made a futile attempt at swatting Pig away while Hedwig remained enchanted on the windowsill. She had not been noticed yet. Not that there was any hurry; she would gladly have sat there forever, gazing at this spectacular bird whose name she had yet to learn.

Hurried footsteps were heard scaling the steep spiral staircase of the Burrow before Ron's sister, Ginny, burst through the door.

"It's about time you showed up! Blimey, this thing's gone batty!" Ginny sighed exasperatedly.

"Ron, that thing has a name! Come here, Pigwidgeon," she crooned softly.

_Pigwidgeon._

Hedwig had never heard a sound so beautiful in her entire life. Each of her snowy white feathers stood on end.

"Well that's working," said Ron, settling back into his bed as his sister kept speaking in soothing tones to Pig. "Try _persuading_ the damn thing. That'll work swell."

"Shut up, Ron." But as he was pulling the blanket over his head to do just that, he spotted Hedwig perched on the windowsill.

"What's this?" He got up and walked over to her, causing her to snap back into work mode. She had a job to do. Obediently, she stuck out her leg as to allow him to untie the string which bore the envelope.

"A letter from Harry?" Ginny asked, temporarily halting the task at hand to look curiously at the envelope. Pigwidgeon seemed to sense the change of attention from himself and turned his head to look at Hedwig who, while staring determinedly straight ahead, couldn't help but blush under her feathery armor.

And it was magical.

"Yeah. Thanks, Hedwig," Ron broke the trance. And with that, the lovestruck owl could do nothing but take her leave.

Now, flying over Surrey among the sparkling stars, she could not take her mind off that lovely little winged ray of hope that had just changed her life. There was no reversing it now; she was in love. How in the whole wide wizarding world would she manage to stay focused on delivering letters anymore with the knowledge that Pigwidgeon could very well cross her path? Hedwig hadn't the faintest idea. For now, though, she just let the newfound happiness well up inside her, and glided through the air feeling as light as just one of her feathers.

There was something about the way the moon shone tonight...

A/N: This story has two authors. Grace will write all the odd-numbered chapters from Hedwig's POV, and Katie will do the even-numbered ones from Pig's. We hope you enjoy!


End file.
